Hide and Seek
by AlterCattus
Summary: Survive. The remaining people who haven't turned into one of Them are thinking the same thing. But using different methods. One person is surviving by using an unfair method. While the others are fighting, she just hides and lets Them seek her.
1. Chapter 1

**hey, people. my first HOTD fanfic. hope you'll like it :)

* * *

**I was sitting quietly by the window, listening to some crappy morning announcements that the PA was announcing, when I saw an upperclassman coming in from the back gate of the campus, running. He was limping. The president of our student council was still announcing crap in the PA, the class was bored, and I have nothing better to do than watch the guy. He looked stupid, limping and dragging his bag along the pathway. I was losing interest in watching the guy…when he fell flat on his face and started coughing out blood, big blobs of blood that splatter on him, and around him. My eyes widened from shock. I was about to call my teacher's attention but he stopped coughing and collapsed. I stood up, gaining several pairs of eyes looking at me curiously. I looked back at the senpai, and was surprised when he suddenly got up and started walking towards our building. He was walking in a weird way, then he looked up and stared right at me. That is, I thought he was looking at me. But then I saw the blood in his eyes, his pupils shrunk into small dots. His mouth was gaping, blood dripping down on one side. That's when it hit me. He turned into a zombie. No, not even that. Zombies have at least fast movement. Well, that was what I learned from the movies, I'm not that certain on what I know. He's walking like a puppet, mindless as a rock, hungry as a starving cannibal. It dawned on me that if I want to live, now is the time to act. I was standing up already, so I started to walk out of the classroom.

"Where do you think you're going, Ms. Nakayama?" My teacher asked me in a stern voice.

I looked at him with my eyes already blank and prepared for the incoming chaos.

"Somewhere…where I'll survive, sir." I said and walked out the doors.

I'm already thinking about my moves. About what I'm gonna do. In a few minutes, hell will break loose. In a few hours, Earth will be gone. In a day, life will be wiped out. And I only have a few seconds to think, make my moves, prepare my weapons, and find safety.

I need to be strong. Especially when the only thing that I consider I'm good at is hiding.

* * *

**yeah, it sucks, I know. and it's fucking short, sorry about that. I'll update when I can. tell me what you think ^^ review~ and thanks for reading, dudes :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am back :D sorry for the late update, everyone. please forgive me TT^TT but here you go, the second chapter :D happy reading, dears. I hope you like it :)**

* * *

I'm sucking on a strawberry lollipop while making my way down the school's corridor. A lovely stroll in the building while cutting classes. A typical thing that a student does once in a while. Who the hell am I kidding? I'm walking calmly while sucking on a lollipop instead of running for my life. I am one hell of an unusual kid. People say that and now's the only time that I actually believed it. Who knew I'm so numb? Anyways, maybe that walking dead guy haven't made it to the building entrance because it's still silent and I'm not hearing screams and wails blaring from the PA yet. Maybe that guy got bashed in the head by the campus security guards before he even bit one person in our school and everyone can live normally—

"Attention! There's some unusual occurrence in the country. All faculty members, please escort all the students to the gymnasium and—WHOA, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? HEY, DON'T GRAB ME LIKE THAT! AAAAAHHH! IT'S BITING ME! AGGHHH! HEEEEELLLLLPP!," there goes the PA.

Apparently, I spoke too soon in the first paragraph up there. As soon as I heard the person in the PA screaming, I crunched my lollipop and quickly ran to my goal in the first place. I now regret strolling and taking my time. Forgive me for being so stupid. Spare me the lectures.

I ran to the stock room where they keep all the sports equipment. I quickly grabbed some baseball bats, few javelins, loaded some shot-puts into baseball gloves, a baseball helmet, two tennis rackets, two volleyballs, a spare net for tennis, and a floatboard. I stuffed all of the sports equipment into a durable cotton sack and I pocketed two spares just in case. I dunno how will I carry the full sack with me but thank God I am one hell of an adrenaline producer and I actually managed to drag that out of the room.

The corridor is in chaos. The minute that I got out of the sports equipment room, I literally plastered myself to the wall and ran sideways while dragging my cotton sack. Actually, it tripped a lot of students but who the hell cares? I can see zombies from where I came from and the students are pushing and running over each other. Some guys are actually punching girls. It was quite entertaining, actually. Call me a sadist but I am enjoying it. I have weapons for chrissakes. If someone tries to grab something from my cotton sack, I will bash its head be it walking dead or a panicked student. I am a selfish person.

After a minute of running sideways and dragging a ridiculously heavy sack with me, I entered the Home Ec room and locked the door behind me. I found some Tupperwares and water bottles. The fridge and the shelves are stocked up very nicely too. I opened several packs of granola bars and packed them in a Tupperware. I did the same with dried noodles, broken spaghetti noodles, and biscuits. I can't afford to pack cooked and raw food because they have a shelf life. But I did get some canned mushrooms, soy sauce, rock salt, and several fruits. I also got additional weapons. They're not much. I just got all the knives, forks, and rolling pins, and some pans too. I also added some baking pans for good measure. I tied the knives and forks into batches and loaded the stuff into my first spare sack. Great, I now have two heavy sacks to drag around. I just hope my adrenaline, which gives me superhuman strength by the way, can last long. My packing didn't last for more than three minutes considering that I only grabbed what I saw.

Now that I'm prepared with my advantages and at the same time disadvantages (these sacks won't just tail me around. I have to drag the damn things), I am set. I just need a safe place now. And with that in mind, I unlocked the doors and stepped out to welcome the hellish chaos with two sacks and my schoolbag weighing me down.

* * *

**yeah, I know. I went over the top with the sacks. and it's still fucking short. I'm so sorry TT^TT I'll try my best to update as often as I can. please tell me what you think :) review~ ^^**


	3. SORRY

hey there, my dear readers. I was planning to update my stories during my summer break but I was unable to because of some... unfortunate events. My laptop died recently. I know I'm not supposed to make this an excuse (I know it's unreasonable and stupid) but I tried. I wrote at least one chapter for each of my stories but my laptop went bonkers (for the nth time) and died. My laptop has been dropped by my dad two years ago just several days after it got purchased and it started going bonkers after the incident. I'm quite thankful that it still lasted two years because I wouldn't have imagined it surviving that long, but it happened. And in those two years, I wrote my first chapter of an attempt on writing fanfiction and continued writing, had my scripts for school projects written, made countless videos for school projects, typed and researched my torture of an Investigatory Project, had it save me from low grades by having it rush my papers, downloaded lots of programs/videos/softwares/pictures/and random stuff, had saved my ass from school researches and had my life revolve around it. It was a precious laptop (my bestfriend). But alas, its time came, taking all my beloved files with it. I know it's officially dead because I had it "hospitalized" (yeah, I'm treating it as a person) several times and it still continued on dying slowly (cancer? lol). So, I will try to at least salvage my files from my deceased friend and had it temporarily stored in my family's computer (with no Internt connection :C ) until I move on and find a new bestfriend (which, in other words, until I save up for a new laptop). So I guess I'll still be the slowpoke writer. I'm really sorry, guys. I know I've left you hanging and disappointed, and I understand if you flame me and unfollow my stories. I just hope that you can find it in your heart to understand my situation. With my Junior year coming with torturous subjects (like Geometry, Analytic Geometry, Chemistry, and Physics) in less than two weeks, I don't have time to write again for a long time. But I promise you, when I have time and a space in Internet shops (and I successfully salvaged my files), I will update to your heart's content. Thank you for reading this :)

-luckylyra827


End file.
